User talk:Baracuss
Archive 1 [BEGINING TRANSMISION:Greetings . I am Crimson Dagger, Artificial Inteligence of the Glimering Emerald. If you will please leave Councilor Antairious your message, I'm sure he will get back to you soon after. Mean While, please, feel free to visit some of his other Articles. Thank you! END OF TRANSMISION] Archive 2 Archive 3 ---- Sura! I put some stuff down already.- Progress Sorry, man. It still won't be for a few months. I'm trying my best not to go insane (Must NOT pull trigger...) Anyway, I've seen that you've been a busy bee with new articles. Same here with the burst of inspiration, I have a bunch of new ideas! The problem is, I'm just being to lazy to start them. However, I'm gonna start crackin down of em this week. Most of them are UNSC related. I'm just no longer that creative at Sangheili articles. What do you mean? Can't wait to see em. BTW, you excited for Halo Wars next week? Kick ass! I'm doing the same thing. I pre-ordered it a few weeks ago. It will be the first map pack I get. I saw the new stuff you added to the RP and I'll finally try to add something later on today. Check out this preview of the Mythic map pack: http://g4tv.com/xplay/previews/36762/All-Access-Preview-Halo-3-Mythic-Map-Pack.html So... The only help i need is on the Zatarak articles. (P.S. Could you make me a new sig?) You know, the the thing you sign after messages on this site. I don't know how to. Zamra, he does it w/o question unlike someone......lol Well Honor in White for the user page, Guards in Red for user talk, Guards All in Black for Zatarak. Thanks buddy, though I did ask for Red, not Orange. Don't u mean Honor Guard Ultras? Yea, don't get me invovled in your get captured, learn info, and espace plans. Also I made a new part. Geez, thanks for caring. Ya, unlike you, I don't have one, lol. Not yet, we were RPing w/ that one nurse on Glimering Emerald then ur accident happened and u didn't want to continue it Why, besides if I did make one, I'm brain dead on ideas. What? Well that proves how lonely they are, lol j/k. So are you gonna reply to my thing about the strange armor I got? ya and you messaged me seconds after getting on, PERFECT TIMING! I did, and it is quite interesting to say the least, so the Zalcrans are the native animals taken over by the Flood, and evolved into a new species? Ah I understand now, makes sense at least, unlike some things I see... I'm gonna get off, we can continue this tomorrow. Combined lance/Team Can I put Jacob Wilson in your Combined lance/team? thx.- I Know, Don't Worry I saw the new section and read what everyone wrote, I just can't think of what to write right now. RE:Combined Lance/team yadles!- Separatists Mind If I join? ''SPARTAN-''''G0''''24'' 19:36, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Can I add my S-III and S-II Team? And where they go? ''SPARTAN-''''G0''''24'' 19:41, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Mind If my guys are already fighting on the ground? ''SPARTAN-''''G0''''24'' 19:47, 24 February 2009 (UTC) I'm gonna make my guys work mostly solo If that's k? ''SPARTAN-''''G0''''24'' 20:02, 24 February 2009 (UTC) So if I join this i can write any apropriate character and backstory from my imagination and just create such a thing?Greatleader 22:42, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Okey I'd like to join the sepratistsGreatleader 23:46, 1 March 2009 (UTC) kk Okay- Okay! Get ready to try to find a way to get Jason out of Black space!-- I got impatient, I'll change it.-- Help I was planning on making a Drone hive that defected with me to the Separatists, and was wondering if you have a name for it? Thanks. I had a great idea today. An Alternative Universe version of Halo where the UNSC finds Halopedia and knows exactly how the war will go. What do you think? You mind me working my new character, Jacob Burkett, into the Battle for Installation 06? I had already planned on that. Listen, right now, the only way I could figure this out was by temporarily capturing Pestilence, but don't worry, I will see to it he escapes, allowing us a story line that can revolve around him. =) Council Have you and High Councilor Raga discussed any more about me and Rama's joining of the High Council? What else can you tell me? :P Yes, and your point is? ODST Image Hey, Dan. Iv'e got a black commando dying to be used. Anything he can be used for? Promotion By the gods, all my dreams... have come true. (Snaps back to reality) Well this would be a great time to finish my biography. Prob Weeell... I got a few problems myself right now. So I'll check back l8r. Yeah, you should marry Dragonball Z. You love it. ;) ROFLOL Heh Well you always were a Heretic... That is what I meant. Heresy to the Loyalists! Coooooooongraaaaaaatuuuuuulaaaaaatiooooooonsss! To all of theeeem! Look on the Sangheilios Council page. PS: You spelled jealous wrong. Buahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Can you get on your Xbox that way we can talk! Ok. Could have said no, sorrry. RPing suckz on SWFanon. BTW, how do you know that I go to SWFanon? Wow. Well, I gotta go. Get on tomorrow. I'll be here. And I'll be waiting. *Starscream exits atmosphere* Hey Look at Jason's talk page. Say What? I never posted a Saiyan kitten picture on your talk page. Oh, you mean this kitten? That was me. XDXD It was Rama all along. :D Ya I guess... I used to, just not as much right now. No, I don't know why, I just lost interest. =Invite= Hey, thanks for the invite, but before I could consider joining the RP, theres a bit of stuff I need to know. How would I get around conflicting interests? Say if I put in something that would conflict with something that another member intended to add later? And is there a set deadline to add entries? Because my school is really packing on the work. Blade bane 07:20, 28 February 2009 (UTC)Blade bane Yeah I'll do it later on today I don't feel like it now (I say that alot). Heck the only reason I'm on now is because I wanted to find some strategies for a game. Very well, I first decree is that everyone for now on will worship Angus Young like a god on a daily basis. Hail Angus! LOL (10x) LOL XD I found that and thought of you. =O noooooooooooooooo............. You know, I actually do. I used to watch DBZ all the time when it was actually on TV. I always loved Gohan early on, but then they kind of killed his character. He became so boring. Goten kind of replaced him, so yeah, he's ok. I can understand how you like Vegeta so much though, he is pretty cool. No, my all time favorite character is probably Future Trunks. but yeah, Vegeta is pretty awesome. Who's your favorite villain (Vegeta when he first shows up doesn't count)? Of course you pick the Saiyan. From the moment he showed up, Cell has held the title of My Favorite Villain. XD. Yeah, Frieza is pretty pathetic. Usually, the Japanese voice actors are pretty cool sounding, but the closest they can come in English is like that. Zeno Panthakree Hope you like my page. I have to finish it, and I thought maybe I could fight with you during the beginning of the Great Schism. Thanks man. It means alot coming from you, the master of Sangheili stuff in my book. I'll vote for you, but remember, I got my friggin arm ripped off going to fight them !!! Speaking of this, want to roleplay? Wanna help me fix it? You can write how I fit into the Seperatist hierarchy and all that mumbojumbo. Fixed it. Take a peek. I only used it because I couldnt find an Elite one. Give me a link if you have one. Yo Hey man, so are you gonna comment on my strange armor at the Forerunner temple. Also since Zamra and Rama got their promotions, where's mine, lol. Well maybe I changed my mind. Well who says I wanted to be promoted? Hey Hey, one more thing about the role play, do my parts have to be link to others, or is it just sort of different stories from different separatists? Thanks once again for the invite. Blade bane 04:32, 2 March 2009 (UTC)Blade bane Relax My god, I wasn't being serious! I make one joke about being a High Councilor and you get pissed! Alright we were both just making jokes. But you think instead of saying if it was a bad choice to grant me the title of High Councilor (That hurt) you could have said something like "lol, you and your ideas, Zamra". Because then I would have laughed. The problem is I take things too seriously. Gorgeous! Anyway I have to log off, we'll talk more tomorrow. I have to get ready for Halo Wars. BTW I have no school tomorrow so I'll be able to get it early. lol Hi Umm... what did I do to deserve this? Not that I'm ungrateful or anything but this is my first one and I have no idea what to do... HELP! [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 21:41, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Question Can I throw in some villains? I always thought bad guys were cooler lol. [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 02:46, 3 March 2009 (UTC)